Kissing You
by MystikalMagic
Summary: My double-shot on Ron and Hermione's first kiss...please read and review, I can promise all RH shippers will like it!
1. Scene 1

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Here's the general disclaimer, I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter and blah blah blah…this is my first ever Ron/Hermione fic. It's a double-shot about their first kiss in two different scenarios …I tried my best to make it funny. This pairing always seems to scream romantic comedy. So please read and review, thank you very, very much!

P.S. I dedicate this to my wonderful Beta, Mandy, who I know loves R/H. Sooo, this one's for you, gurl! Thanks for Beta-ing me!

Kissing You

_Scene 1_

_Ron and Hermione provide comic relief while Harry and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix travel to the Ministry of Magic in hopes of seeking information on the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort, who was been wreaking havoc and threatening the lives of the members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are waiting at Twelve Grimmauld Place for their return._

"They're not back yet, Ron. I'm really, really, worried. It's been over two hours…almost three," Hermione cried out nervously. She had been cleaning the kitchen at the Order's headquarters incessantly in an attempt to keep herself busy.

Hermione looked at Ron. He was staring into the fireplace, which was slowly burning, almost as slow as the passing time. Hermione had thought for a moment that his eyes were glued to the fire because he was waiting for a floo message from Harry or Professor Dumbledore. _Possibly_, she thought.

It was more likely that he had pretended to zone out so he didn't have to pay attention to her. Ron glanced quickly at Hermione then returned his gaze to the fire. He had tried to ignore her an hour ago, but it wasn't working. The vision of her from the corner of his eyes had made him nervous. Watching her dust cobwebs off of the Black family's old cabinets faster than Dobby after he received a new pair of socks made his heart skip a beat—out of both attraction and annoyance.

"Hermione, it takes about an hour or so to get to the Ministry by broom. Don't worry."

Making a sound between a grunt and cry, Hermione dropped the old saltshaker in her hands. The noise of shattering glass ripped at Ron's ear drums. Gritting his teeth, he spoke, "Clearly, you weren't listening when I told you to relax. Cool it, Hermione, please. For me."

Hermione laughed aloud, wiping perspiration from her brow. "Is that the best you can offer me, Ronald Weasley? Cool it? I'd tell you to stuff it right now, since you aren't doing much to help me calm down."

"Offer you? What in the blazes are you talking about 'Mione? Did it ever occur to you that I'm a little worried here, too? Gee whiz, you act as if I don't—care—about Harry. He's my friend, too!"

Hermione responded by banging on several of cabinet doors.

"HERMIONE! STOP CLEANING THOSE CABINETS! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Hermione banged more cabinets, making sure the thumping sound pervaded in and out of Ron's brain. She screamed back just as loud, "NO, I DON'T THINK I WILL! I'M GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS TO PISS YOU OFF!" Hermione banged a couple of more doors and finally said, still anxious, "They're in trouble. We should to go after them." Then she sneered, "Not that you'd be much help."

Ron turned to face her, his insides boiling. "Hermione, you are making yourself crazy, more than you're trying to make me crazy. I'm not here to act as your stress reliever—I'm no bloody serf. Besides, someone will notice if we leave this place. Death Eaters! And worse, they'll know where the headquarters of the Order is."

Hermione bent down to clean up the salt she had spilled, then retreated to sit next to Ron, who had hoisted himself down from the dusty countertop.

"What do we do, Ron?"

"We wait."

"Brilliant!"

"I'm just following orders here, Hermione. I thought you'd be into it."

Hermione huffed her chest, flaunting her firm and round breasts. Ron had turned to look at her when he got an eyeful that he wasn't expecting. He wouldn't have minded the alone time with Hermione; he sort of even fancied her. He wasn't going to deny it. The only problem is that she was in no mood to be subject to his shameful thoughts. More so, the idea of her having a mental breakdown in front of him wasn't that attractive. Still, Ron kind of enjoyed seeing Hermione in her frazzled state; he actually felt more mature than her for once in his life.

Hermione spoke quietly after a long silence. "I'd appreciate it if you could do something for me."

Ron laughed, "Do what? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! You are the last person to be around in a crisis!"

"Crisis? They're fine!"

"You don't know that, Ron. And I'm really worried. Can't you just say something to try and make me calmer or something…since obviously cleaning isn't helping and you seem to assert that it's bugging the knickers off you!"

Turning red, Ron spit back a hasty reply, "Didn't I just tell you that Harry and Professor Dumbledore and everyone one else is going to be just fine?" Ron stuffed his fingers in his mouth out of nervousness and looked at his watch. Harry had been gone for almost three hours now. He should have at least sent them some word about his whereabouts.

Hermione's shrill voice brought him back the current situation. "You don't sound convinced!"

_Of all people, I had to be stuck with a girl, _Ron thought. And worse…it wasn't just any girl, it _had_ to be Hermione. The girl he felt existed just to be a thorn in his side. The girl who's big soulful eyes had managed to get under his skin.

Ron figured it was time to try a new tactic to get Hermione to shut up.

"Okay, then. You want some honesty? Maybe it's not going to be all right. Harry hasn't sent us word in three hours! There are death eaters all over this area! Two members of the Order have already been killed this week. Is THAT what you want to hear?"

Hermione looked at Ron with insurmountable horror.

"NO!" Hermione whined, her voice clearly starting to crack from restraining tears.

"QUIT WHINING, 'MIONE! Blimey, I think the Death Eaters still stuck in Azkaban might hear you!"

"Ron, you're just as tactless as Harry! Just when I was starting to calm down, you had to get me all jittery again."

Ron clenched his fist and stood up. He was nearly a foot taller than Hermione. He stared her down furiously and tried to dispel the nervousness and anger from his voice. "What do you want me to do?"

Hermione stared into Ron's blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. She averted her gaze to his clenched fists and remembered why he was so annoying. Hermione had come the conclusion that seventeen-year-old boys had to be the most oblivious people on the face of the Earth. She wouldn't have been so frustrated if it'd been another stupid redheaded wizard. She was furious that Ron didn't have a clue about how to comfort her.

_How's that going to work out when we start dating? _Hermione thought.

_Did I honestly just think about dating Ron?_ Hermione shuddered.

Remembering why they were quarreling, Hermione stared at Ron, who was still demanding she tell him how to make her feel better. Hermione sighed in exasperation and said," I don't know!" Hermione was expecting Ron to figure something out on his own.

Ron formed his hands in a position which seemed to conveniently indicate that he might ring Hermione's neck. "Shut up, then!"

Hermione's lip quivered. "I hate you!"

"Right back at 'ya, Sweetheart!"

"And I wish you'd gone with Harry. I could have hoped you might have broken your neck flying on your broomstick!"

"Ditto!"

Hermione huffed out her chest once more. This time, Ron swore she was doing it to mesmerize him. After all, they were alone in an abandoned house. She pouted, "All I ask of you is to try to make me feel better. Be a guy, won't you, Ron?"

Ron laughed, "This is no time for me to rip out my Muggle notions of romance—I'm not your boyfriend and I'm not here to cheer you up."

"What does that have to do with anything? We're friends who are supposed to make each other feel better."

In his mind flashed an image of Hermione's body on his and suddenly knew what would make him feel better. He started to speak before Hermione cut him off. She sounded on the verge of tears. "Clearly, I'm just barking up the wrong tree, here."

Hermione turned around to face away from Ron, with her face in her hands. Ron suddenly felt like an ass. He could see Hermione's small form hunched over and sobbing softly. Her brown hair engulfed her entire head and Ron suddenly wanted to run his fingers through it. He hoped that Harry returned soon. Alone time with Hermione was bad for several reasons.

Ron cleared his throat and began, "I'm sorry 'Mione…I just…"

"GO AWAY, RON!" Hermione soften her voice, "Please. I think I need to be alone."

Ron doubted that's what she needed. It suddenly dawned on him that he wanted to be with her and comfort her. Ron began thinking, _What if the Dark Lord became victorious when the whole nightmare was over? I'd never get to—"_

"Ro…nnn!" Hermione's lips were crushed by her redheaded companion before she could lucidly finish declaring his name. Hermione had instantly wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, as if she immediately sought for his protection.

Ron grasped Hermione's tiny waist and struggled to get her mouth open. Hermione parted her lips to let Ron achieve access to the depths of her mouth. He kept sliding his lips across hers, slowly and deliciously. He pushed firmly to get his tongue past her teeth and explored every imperfection they possessed. He tasted salty tears around her mouth. He wanted to kiss her until she felt completely better.

Hermione closed her eyes and surrendered to Ron, dancing her tongue with his. She hadn't even realized that she was ardently moaning and Ron was echoing her pleas. Hermione knew it was selfish, but suddenly the entire world had only consisted of the two of them.

Panting, Ron slowly pulled his mouth away from Hermione's. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "Wow…"

Ron licked his lips and watched Hermione's mouth curl into a small smile. He felt a whirlwind forming in his stomach and made a mental note to do a victory dance while he was by himself in his room.

When Hermione opened her eyes, Ron had regained composure. He said seriously, "That was to calm you down." If he was jumping for joy on the inside, he wasn't going to show it on the outside.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a step back. "Thanks."

Ron nodded and turned away from her to go to his room. Hermione pursed her lips briefly then walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Scene 2

_Scene 2_

_Harry and Ron return to Hogwarts for their Ten-Year Reunion. Ron and Hermione had never dated during their years at Hogwarts; but instead, their friendship had weakened as Ron became an Auror alongside Harry and Hermione became a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital._

"Awww, come on, Harry. Let's not go." Ron whined immaturely for the age of 27, as he dragged his feet behind his best friend. Tossing his heavy cigar into the trashcan just outside the grandiose door of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron sighed. "You know how I hate these 'social gatherings'—I don't want to see anyone I haven't already. Especially the Slytherin lot." Ron shuddered.

Harry drew a small pocket mirror from pocket of his suit jacket and glanced at himself. He adjusted his bow tie slightly. "Do this for me, Ron. I'm too busy to see the people I want to see and I haven't been in here for a long while. I never get assigned to cases 'round Hogwarts these days. Besides, I highly doubt Malfoy's going to be there, if that's what you're wondering. He married that girl from Durmstrang." Harry snorted. "He acts like he's a Durmstrang graduate."

"I could care less about that little ferret. I see the bastard every now and then on the news with his death-eating father and that's enough for me." Ron patted his stomach as he felt the familiar sensation of being hungry. "Well, since we're here, I suppose I could take this opportunity to feed my poor, over-worked self."

Ron also made a mental note that drinking alcohol would be of some help to him while he plastered smiles on his face and pretended he was having a pleasant night.

Sensing his best friend's thoughts Harry interjected, "Not too many drinks tonight, Ron. I don't want you to make a scene. Besides, our superiors at the Ministry are getting edgy over how off-balance you've been lately."

Ron scowled. "What's all that rubbish about anyway? Honestly Harry, what's the logic in social gatherings without social drinking?"

Harry repeated, "Social, being the key word. I just said not too many drinks. Besides, there's someone you might want to impress tonight. I heard she's carved quite a lot of time out of her schedule to come here."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I assume you're talking about Hermione."

Harry smirked, "There's no other girl I talk about with you, is there?"

Ron sighed wearily, "Just Cho Chang since you're still obsessed with her."

Harry smiled to himself. "Too bad Cho couldn't make it tonight."

Ron silently thanked Cho for not coming. At their last class reunion, Harry had had a beautiful, dark-haired Ravenclaw graduate hanging on his arm, making Ron look utterly stupid. He groaned to himself as he remembered tailing Harry and Cho all night long while Harry and Cho flashed smiles for the cameras as if they were the world's most famous couple. _Which they probably are,_ Ron thought as he considered Harry, who was the world's deadliest Auror and Cho, who was England's best Seeker in Professional Quidditch. That night, Ron had had no beautiful girl hanging on his arm. He'd really had no beautiful girl in his life.

But that didn't mean he couldn't think of any. The prospect of seeing Hermione Granger in a few minutes had gotten him both annoyed and nervous. Hermione had surprised everyone when she returned to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, looking as if she had just posed for the cover of _Witch Weekly_. Most of all, she had certainly surprised Ron. She had started wearing make-up, relaxed her hair into loose waves, and re-sized her pearly white teeth, which then only seemed capable of flashing all the boys an insurmountable amount of femininity and sex appeal with a single smile.

Ron had seen Hermione on occasion in the past ten years. She kept close relations with Harry and Ginny, but Ron had always planned to be out of town whenever she visited either of them.

Ron snapped out of his thoughts to find Harry staring at him.

"Are we going in anytime soon, mate?"

Ron nodded, feeling his stomach grumble once more.

"Finally content with your bow tie, I see." Ron chuckled as Harry smoothed out his jacket. Ron did the same and stepped forward. "Let's go."

The boys walked through the heavy doors of the school and into the Great Hall. They were engulfed by the large red banner over their heads that read, "Welcome Class of 1997".

Ron moaned as he looked upon old familiar faces. He had instantly taken notice of the many girls already frolicking to Harry's side. Parvati and Padma Patil, the best-looking twins Ron had ever seen were among the first. They both looked very exotic as they sported traditional Indian dresses in pink and blue, respectively. Always with them was their fellow Gryffindor, Lavender Brown. She had flashed Ron a smile before she began drowning Harry with hugs.

"Ohhhh…Harry! It's so good to see you!"

Parvati nodded and added excitedly, "Yes! And how's Cho doing? What a shame she couldn't make it tonight. I saw her play at the Cup last summer…she was so fantastic…"

More people started making their way toward Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, Ron was pretty confident that they weren't all dying to talk to him. It was like this every goddamn year.

Ron took a sideways glance at Harry. Okay, Harry was a good-looking chap. In fact, he had become even better-looking as the years went on. He started to exhibit his father's handsome features. The lanky figure, the jet black, messy hair that seemed to drive girls crazy, the rugged smile, and of course, Harry was undoubtedly unlike any other with his bright emerald eyes. Ron couldn't help but be jealous of his friend. Harry had the things Ron wanted in life: fame, money and charisma. And most importantly, a gorgeous girl who loved him.

Ron had pictured his own red-headed frame in his head. _Quite frankly, there's no reason I shouldn't get a girl, myself_, Ron thought. Sure, he wasn't as charming as Harry but his looks weren't bad. He was much taller than Harry, that's for sure. He was definitely more built. He hadn't tamed his red shag in hopes of portraying himself with some sex appeal. He had the piercing brown eyes of his father; those that his mother always had said "captured her heart."

Feeling a little exasperated from watching his old classmates interrogate Harry, Ron turned around hastily to make his way to the refreshments. Ron had turned too hastily, though, as he felt himself bump into a small figure.

"Oh…excuse me!" Hermione said curtly as she steadied herself on four inch stiletto heels. Looking up, Hermione noticed the tall form of Ron Weasley. Boy, he was handsome. He'd grown even taller that even with heels on she had to lean her head back to get a full view of him. He was much more built than she remembered him and he'd maintained that perfect shag she'd admired at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he was wearing a scowl on his face.

"Ron!" she exclaimed happily, trying to dispel the displeasure written on Ron's face.

"Hermione!" exclaimed a voice in response, although both Hermione and Ron realized it was coming from elsewhere. They both ripped their gazes from each other to look at who had called Hermione's name.

Seamus Finnegan had called Hermione's name before Ron had a chance to respond to her. He grabbed her arm quickly and walked her across the room. He smiled apologetically at Ron and said, "How you doing, Ron? This'll just be a minute. Hospital business." Seamus' voice trailed off as he started conversing with Hermione, who hadn't even turned around to tell Ron that she would be back to resume, or rather, start, their conversation.

Apparently, Seamus had become a Healer and was working with Hermione at St. Mungo's. Ron was wondering furiously why he had chosen to steal her away at this moment. _Why'd she have to leave, anyway,_ thought Ron. _Clearly, Seamus should have been insignificant to Hermione compared to the old friend she hadn't seen much in the past ten years._ Ron snorted, feeling sorry for himself. He hoped that his ego deflated by the time Hermione returned…if she was going to return.

Ron proceeded on to the refreshments table and grabbed himself a beer. It was going to be rough night. Taking one, he chugged it in one-shot and grabbed another and starting chugging that one. He stood alone, feeling idiotic and wondering if he should just go over to Hermione and Seamus and put Seamus in his place for rudely interrupting his and Hermione's 'almost-conversation'.

Deciding to reach out and snack away his anxiety instead, Ron danced his fingers over an open platter of crab sandwiches. Only seconds before grabbing the last one, Ernie Macmillan snatched the crab sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Damnit!" Ron cried aloud, forgetting Ernie was standing in front of him. _He's already stout, how is another mayonnaise-infested crab sandwich beneficial?_ Ron thought sourly.

"Sorry, Ron. I didn't know you wanted it." Ernie said with food stuffed in his mouth.

_Of course you didn't. My hand just happened to be hovering over that sandwich for no reason._ Ron took a swig of his beer. "No worries. How you been, Macmillan? Heard you teach History of Magic here these days."

Ernie nodded, "Nothing grand like you and Harry. But it pays the bills. Hannah's expecting our second baby in a few weeks, actually. She's not here. She's confined to bed rest."

Ron nodded dryly. "Congratulations." In a lot of ways, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan had a similar relationship to Hermione and himself.

Hannah and Ernie had been in the same house. They had both been prefects. Hermione and Ron had been in the same house. They had both been prefects.

Hannah and Ernie had been extremely close friends. Hermione and Ron had been extremely close friends.

People had always expected Hannah and Ernie to end up together—married with two children. And they were.

People had always expected Hermione and Ron to end up together—married with two children. But they weren't—they hardly spoke to each other.

Ron finished his second bottle of beer and grabbed a third one and proceeding to engulf it just as he'd done previously. Ernie was giving him funny looks, but Ron didn't care.

He wrinkled his forehead as he thought about what had gone awry in his relationship with Hermione. Alas, he shrugged. Even though Ron was thinking about Hermione now, he wouldn't have imagined touching her with a ten foot pole in the romantic sense during their third year. Neither or them would have admitted any attraction for each other.

"Thanks!" Ernie's jovial voice had snapped Ron back into reality. "Our daughter, Candace, is really amazing. Two and half years old and already trying to do spells…the other day she tried levitating her bottles, but you know, I wouldn't dream of her doing magic that early on. Hannah and I had always said…"

Ron nodded complacently as Ernie droned on about his two year old daughter. Ron took this opportunity to stare at Hermione.

She was leaning against the wall with Seamus and laughing at something he'd just told her. _Prat_, Ron thought. He was through denying the fact that he fancied her. He'd probably always fancied her; he was just too much of a chicken to admit it at seventeen.

Even more maddening, Ron deduced that Hermione was as beautiful as he remembered her their last year at Hogwarts. She had remained petite and had a wardrobe that suggested she'd just stepped off the Muggle catwalk. She wore a white halter chiffon dress with red beading around the neckline, which was certainly outlining nicely shaped breasts.

And that hair—it made _Ron_ feel like a million Galleons. She wore it up in a styled bun with loose curls falling from the crown of her head. Ron seemed entranced; he didn't even notice that Seamus was walking Hermione back to where Ron was standing.

"I'll see you at work, Seamus." Ron heard Hermione say as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the check. Ron felt a pang of jealousy. Why were things always complicated with him? Why couldn't he just hug Hermione like the old friends they were? Why did a constant wave of tension hover over them all the time?

Seamus nodded, "I really wish he'd reconsider about retiring so soon."

Hermione laughed, "No. He's getting too old for Quidditch. He enjoys sitting around at home and having me tend to him."

Seamus nodded. "Oh well. He was a good player but I suppose I prefer Lynch. After all, he is Irish."

Ron hadn't a clue about who they were talking about. Hermione laughed once more and Seamus turned away, telling Hermione, "Well, tell Viktor I said hello."

Of course. That's why he didn't ever want to see Hermione. She belonged to someone else—a hairy Bulgarian who happened to be the best Seeker in the world.

Within months after graduation, Hermione had started dating Viktor Krum officially. Ron remembered throwing away his Krum figurines and ripping his posters from his room.

"I will, Seamus." Seamus nodded at Ron then turned away. Luckily, Ernie decided to follow him and reiterate his story about his daughter to Seamus. On the downside, Ron felt the tension between him and Hermione in full-force now that they were face to face and alone. He felt himself turning bright red from the neck up. What was he? The same immature teenager from ten years ago? He still felt like it. He couldn't be that immature boy; after all, that was the reason that he had never plucked up the courage to tell Hermione about how he was starting to feel about her. Then Viktor Krum tore her away and last Ron heard, they'd been on and off for the past ten years. Ginny had also told him that Viktor and Hermione were engaged to be married. Naturally, that ripped right through Ron's chest and into his heart.

He cringed at the thought of Hermione 'tending' to Viktor Krum.

"I'm sorry about that, Ron. Hospital business." Hermione stated amicably, straightening her dress. He was still wearing a scowl on his face. Hermione cleared her throat quietly, suddenly wondering why Seamus had chosen that moment to speak to her. Perhaps it hadn't been appropriate to interrupt them right on the verge of having some intelligent conversation. Even worse, Seamus _had_ to mention Viktor. Last time Hermione spoke to Ron, he'd greeted her very curtly and asked her, rather insincerely, about Viktor's well-being. Hermione hoped Seamus mentioning Viktor didn't instigate any hard feelings in Ron. _Not like it would,_ Hermione thought to herself. Why would Ron be so angry she was seeing another man?

Ron waved his beer bottle in front of her unintentionally. "How _is_ Vicky?"

The insincerity Hermione remembered from their last encounter was still trapped in his voice.

Hermione's voice immediately felt flat and her smile disappeared. "He's fine."

"You two getting serious?"

"Have been for ten years, practically." Hermione bluffed.

"Great."

"Great."

"Well, I'll be seeing you 'round, 'Mione…" Ron said as he turned around.

'_Mione._ Ron had called her his pet name for her back at Hogwarts. It made Hermione feel giddy with happiness and nostalgia.

"Ron, wait."

Ron turned around. He said nothing.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "Don't leave." She gave a hard laugh. "After all, we never see each other and you were one of my best friends. It makes me sad."

Ron looked down at his oversized feet. "Well, you know. I'm always out of town…you're in town…that was the way of it."

"I think you did that on purpose…being out of town when I came to visit Harry or Ginny."

Ron took another sip of his beer. It was almost empty…and this was his fourth bottle. Had he really gotten a fourth bottle already?

"Maybe I did." Ron hiccupped.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione looked genuinely hurt.

Ron chuckled, "Absolutely not, 'Mione."

Hermione felt weak in the knees when he called her that again.

"Good," she responded calmly, "because I want to talk to you. Let's go to the Astronomy Tower."

"Little late night lovin' huh, m' darling?" Ron chuckled and hiccupped.

"You are drunk." Hermione said, annoyed. She took Ron's bottle of beer and threw it in the trash. He didn't protest. Hermione had sounded serious about going up the Astronomy Tower and he wanted to remember every moment, as sober as possible, that he'd have alone with her tonight.

"Just a little tipsy, Dear," Ron said, dazed.

Hermione grabbed onto his arm and Ron felt her warmth traveling up his shoulder.

Strolling outside and onto the Astronomy Tower, Ron enjoyed the breeze of the cool air on his face. The night was cool and perfect for being outdoors. Ron sat on a chair next to Hermione, who was wedged between Ron and a giant telescope. Hermione felt a little too close to Ron.

It was when they were finally alone that she got a real glimpse of him. Of course she had relentlessly asked Ginny and Harry to show her the most recent pictures of themselves with Ron. He hadn't changed much from the last time she saw him a couple of months ago. She had always thought he was good looking. He had height, more so than any of his brothers. He had adorable freckles that retained a sense of boyishness. He'd grown his hair much longer than she would have expected, but for some reason it looked so very…Ron Weasley, and she liked it. Hermione noticed that even though he was slightly intoxicated, his eyes shined like an unearthly part of him. Hermione tried to look away but Ron's eyes seemed to have seized her heart.

Hermione licked her lips and began, "Ron."

"Hermione." He was already weakening at the softness he detected in her voice. He was hurt as he realized that it was Viktor Krum who heard that voice every night. "What'd you bring me out here for?" Ron asked. He was looking straight ahead into the night sky.

"Why do you feel you need to avoid me?"

"It's you that don't come to the reunions. I know they're annoying, but why else would I come here if not to hope that I might see you?"

Ron's last statement had caught her off-guard. She recovered with a chuckle. "That's not fair, Ron. I try to come see you and Harry all the time."

"Me and Harry."

"Sometimes I come just to see you. But you're never there—you're always out of town."

Ron wished he had another bottle of beer in his left hand.

Hermione continued, "I don't know what I did I make you upset or angry, Ron, but whatever it is, I want to fix it. You're one of my best friends. It shouldn't be a struggle to talk to me."

Ron exhaled slowly, becoming more conscious of his surroundings as the moments passed. He felt the increased rate of his heartbeat.

"You were never one of my best friends, Hermione."

Hermione felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach, and suddenly found herself on the verge of tears. "What?"

Ron turned to face her. His eyes were soft and pleading. "I mean, yeah—we were close friends, but I've never considered you to be my best friend the way Harry's my best friend."

Hermione swallowed heavily. "Well, of course, I suspected as much. You two were always closer, even at Hogwarts. But I just don't see why—"

"That's not what I meant," Ron said evenly. "My palms never got sweaty when I was around Harry, if you get what I mean."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_She's doing this on purpose_, Ron thought. He'd have to spell it out for her—just so she could hear his declaration of love out loud.

"'Mione, I think I've always been secretly in love with you."

Hermione's eyes widened in amazement but her mouth stayed shut. Ron figured that since he already had started, he wasn't going to stop until he told her all of the thoughts he'd had about her in the past ten years.

"I've got a whole lot of things to say that will shock you, Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart in her throat. "I'm—er—I'm listening Ron."

"Well, everyone knows I'm chicken shit. And a jealous prat. I've always liked you…ever since our third year. Yeah, you were Hermione and you annoyed me at times, but you were smart, kind, and funny, and…beautiful."

Hermione wasn't sure if she was dreaming. The Ron sitting in front of her seemed so out of character. He would have never called her beautiful—he definitely wouldn't have told her he thought so after practically refusing to see her for ten years.

"I never plucked up the courage to tell you. Why d'you think I was so jealous at the Yule Ball when I saw you dancing with Viktor? And now to realize that you're still with him after all that time… I didn't want to see you because it hurt me. And it made me feel stupid. I regret not telling you this before because we could have ended up together. I'd really have liked that, Hermione."

Hermione was silent. She turned to look into the night sky. Tears clouded her vision and she was determined not to let them fall. She feared looking vulnerable in front of Ron.

Hermione's voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "Okay, Ron. I'm trying to digest all this. How am I supposed to take all this in? I mean, you practically shut me out of your life for a decade and then all of the sudden, you tell me that you've always been in _love_ with me?" Hermione was ashamed at herself for going into hysterics and she cursed herself as the tears started tumbling down her cheeks.

Ron felt helpless. He handed Hermione a tissue from his back pocket. He wanted to cup her soft face in his hands but she probably would have slapped him for dumping all of his feelings on her. Hermione took his tissue and silently wiped her face.

Ron continued painfully, "But obviously, I can't have anything with you now since you and Viktor are on the verge of marriage, so…"

Hermione looked up at Ron and gave a hard laugh. "Is that what Ginny's been telling you?"

Ron furrowed his brow. "Was she mistaken?"

Hermione laughed. The sweet sound of her laughter mixed with the sound of her crying. "I should think so, Ron." Ron glanced down to her hand. He noticed no engagement ring. Hermione spoke, "Viktor has asked me to marry him three times. But I said no all three times."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You guys have been together for so long."

Hermione shrugged, "It's been more off than on, in spite of what most people think." Hermione said. "The last few months have been 'on'. Viktor and I are good friends. He's exhausted from Quidditch and he's living with me for a little while until his house is built in his hometown in Bulgaria. He's going there to retire." Hermione wiped the tears from her face, feeling much calmer. "Our relationship is definitely more platonic than romantic, Ron. I just have to tell you—I mean, surely, I thought you would have figured it out. You are the only person I've been trying relentlessly to keep contacting throughout all these years."

"Because I was your best friend at school Hermione. Nothing more."

"I had a lot of best friends at school, Ron. Parvati and Lavender were close to me as well."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Not the same thing—clearly, Hermione, it was always you, me and Harry."

Hermione stamped her foot. "Bloody hell, Ron! Can't you just accept the fact that maybe all that time—II….liked you, too! In the romantic sense. Is that so hard to believe, Ron Weasley?"

"Then why shut me out for ten years?"

Hermione howled with laughter. "It's the other way around!"

Ron folded him arms across his chest and pouted. He felt like a five year old. She always made him feel this way—helpless and stunned. "Then why are you with Viktor!"

Hermione blurted out, "Maybe because he's there? Maybe because he shows affection for me? Something you seem to be incapable of doing, mind you!"

She had struck a nerve.

"I am perfectly capable of showing affection." Ron had had enough of this; he'd just confessed his love for Hermione and she was accusing him of being incapable of showing affection. "As I just demonstrated, Hermione," Ron said coldly. He stood up and looked down into her sorry eyes. "Listen. I've had enough for one night. See you later, Hermione."

Ron got up to leave. Hermione jumped up from her seat and grabbed Ron's arm before he started descending the stairs of the tower.

"No! Ron! Wait!" Hermione cried. "Ron, honestly. Think about it. If I really loved Viktor, I would have agreed to marry him after three times, wouldn't I?If I didn't reciprocate your feelings for me, I wouldn't have tried so incredibly hard to see you. You know St. Mungo's is a full time job for me. I'm 24/7 on the clock with my patients. You know how difficult it was for me to come here? I really wanted things to be right between us. That's why I brought you up here, so we could be alone. I could be talking to thousands of other friends I've made at Hogwarts right now." Hermione stopped to catch her breath. "You aren't stupid Ron. You must know how I feel about you, as well."

Ron turned around and looked into Hermione's big brown eyes. He didn't know what was going on inside her mind, but her eyes told him of a world of possibilities. A world that included him.

"Don't even think about pushing me away, Ron. Not after knowing me your whole life. I don't want to go on another ten years without you," Hermione spoke.

Ron smiled slightly and Hermione knew she had him at that moment.

Ron walked Hermione back to the balcony of the Astronomy Tower.

"I honestly don't think there's much else I needed to tell you. I don't want us to be apart any longer." He stood next to her and said softly, "It's a nice night for watching the stars."

"Do you like to watch?"

"Well, actually, I'm more of doer. And right now, I'd like to do myself a favor by kissing you."

Hermione immediately inched closer to Ron, wrapping her arms around his waist. She closed her dry eyes and pursed her lips together and felt Ron's contact. She felt a tingling sensation travel down her spine and she knew it was a feeling that belonged only to her and Ron.

Ron felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd kissed many girls before, but none of them had made him feel like dying happy. He brushed his slightly rough lips against Hermione's silky pink ones, and felt warmth spread all over his body when she parted his mouth with her tongue.

Ron moaned at the contact and placed his hands on her hips. The breeze of the cool air eased its way around them, making Hermione's brown curls dance around her head. The moonlight was visibly reflecting on her face. Ron closed his eyes and placed one hand beneath her chin.

Ron and Hermione's first kiss turned more passionate as they each tried to climb inside one another. Their tongues battled each other in an intense dance. The entire world had become unexplainably quiet. Ron almost lost consciousness; this time from the intoxication of Hermione's kiss. He wouldn't ever let her go after this. Hermione suddenly forgot the feelings of loss she'd felt in the past decade. She had Ron and he was going to stay with her. She felt seventeen again.

Ron slowly pulled away. He said huskily, "I can't believe I waited ten years to do that. I should have done it sooner. I love you, 'Mione. "

Hermione embraced Ron. "I love you too, Ron. I'm glad we have each other."

Ron ran his fingers through his messy hair. "So…um…what are you going to tell Viktor?"

"I suppose that I'll have to make room for a certain lanky redhead in my hectic schedule now."

"You mean muscular."

"Whatever! Have it your way, I'm planning on spending much of my future with a certain _muscular_ and sexy redheaded wizard."

Ron leaned in toward Hermione's beaming face once more and said, "Good. Because I doubt I'll be able to give up kissing you."

Hermione closed her eyes and let Ron kiss her fears away into the night.

A/N: Done! It's like 2 am now haha, I've been writing since dinnertime so I hope everyone will show their gratefulness by reviewing! Thanks sooo much everyone! I hope this does R/H justice cause I love this pairing. I know the ending's really mushy but fluffy just seemed the way to go. And I know the last scene wasn't very funny but oh well. _And_ I know that the two scenarios seems utterly unrelated but oh well, that's me and that's how I picture those two kissing for the first time…haha! Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review review review!


End file.
